


Why, Hello There

by icereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, PWP, oops my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icereri/pseuds/icereri
Summary: oops





	Why, Hello There

Levi was about ready to murder someone. 

He'd spent the entire morning filing paperwork and dealing with red tape, not to mention handling dumbass clients. Someone had spilled coffee on his shirt during lunch, forcing him to change into the spare collared shirt and tie he kept handy. He wasn't looking forward to washing the coffee out of his white shirt, and he'd made sure the trembling intern standing petrified in front of him knew it very well. 

Levi sat down at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes, imagining the snarky green-eyes brunette waiting for him at home. Levi just wanted to be home with Eren, cuddling and watching a movie together. Actually, what he wanted the most right now was one of those amazing blowjobs Eren gave him occasionally. 

His fingers twitched a little on the desk as he imagined wet lips slipping around his cock, those piercing green eyes staring up at him through half-lidded eyes...Levi gritted his teeth and reached down to unzip his pants. Just a little, he thought. Levi pulled his half-hard cock from his pants and began stroking himself softly. Eren's name slipped out from his lips as he began to feel himself hardening. Levi thought he heard a tiny gasp from beneath his desk, but a knocking sound came from his door before he could lean down to check. 

He straightened and grabbed his pen to make it seem like he was working. Erwin's eyebrows stared at him from the door, hand raised to knock again on the door. Levi grimaced as his hard cock scraped against the bottom of his desk uncomfortably and motioned for Erwin to enter.

"Levi, I have more documents from the client that was here yesterday. There's a lot, but you can go home after this." Levi's eyes widened for a second and he jerked a little bit in his chair. 

"Levi, is something wrong?" Erwin looked at Levi, concerned. Levi shook his head soundlessly, throat working to produce a sound other than a moan. A familiar warm hand had wrapped itself firmly around the base of his cock, right above his balls. 

"I just-ah, I stubbed my toe on my desk. I'll take care of the paperwork." Levi gritted his teeth as another hand worked its way over the crown of his dick. Erwin inclined his head and strode out of the office. Levi tapped his pen impatiently as the large blonde paused outside the door to talk with another employee. The seconds seemed to turn into hours. Something slick and wet flicked over his slit, making Levi suck air in between his teeth. He could feel lips sliding over his cock, a tongue swirling around the sides; those lips pulling off with a small pop and delicate kisses being scattered all around his dick. 

Finally, Erwin left and the hallway cleared.

Before Levi could lean back to confirm the identity of the person under his desk, a warm cavern enveloped his cock. He could feel the muscles in their throat working, feel his dick being pushed deeper and deeper in. Levi's knuckles whitened as he gripped his pen in one hand and the table in another; the pen snapped between his fingers as soon as he felt a hand cupping and tweaking his balls. The mouth popped off once more and hands began slowly stroking and teasing his cock. 

Levi took the opportunity to duck his head and see an all-too-familiar pair of green eyes staring mischievously back at him. 

"Eren!" Levi hissed. "Why the fuck are you here?" Eren pouted and placed a tiny kiss on the very tip of Levi's dick. 

"I was bored at home, and you've been really stressed these past few days, so I decided to come in and pay you a visit." His eyes sparkled as an idea popped into his head. 

Eren made sure Levi had a full view, then proceeded to wrap his already swollen lips around the head of Levi's cock, licking and sucking as he slowly took almost all of it in. He hummed softly as his throat adjusted to Levi's girth, firmly tucking his left thumb into his fist. Through experience, Levi knew what was about to happen; he inhaled sharply, bracing himself for the pleasure he knew was coming. Eren began bobbing his head up and down, eyes closed, shoving Levi deeper each time. Tears spilled out of his eyes and clumped his long, dark lashes together; Eren opened his eyes, pupils blown, and stared straight at Levi, taking in the sight of Levi's wrecked face. 

"E-Eren...Ah, fuck, Eren-" Levi clutched the sides of the table, muscles straining in his arms. He never lasted long when Eren did this. The final straw came when Eren ran his hands up the insides of Levi's thighs; the soothing motion proved to be too much for him to take. He jerked upwards, nearly snapping the edge of the table off, and came down Eren's throat. Eren swallowed it all, throat spasming as he drank in Levi's cum. Levi slouched forward in his chair, breathing heavily, reveling in the afterglow of Eren's amazing blowjob. Eren leaned forward and placed a final kiss on the tip of Levi's cock with lips splattered with cum, grinning.

Levi stared at his fingers, watching them loosen their grip on the table and the blood rushing back into them; finally, the haze in his mind cleared. "Eren..."

The brunette stared mischievously up at him, cheek pressed into one of his knees. "Hm?" He blinked his long lashes, faking innocence. 

Levi growled, his voice deep and wrecked with arousal. "I'm going to have to punish you once we're home, you know. Thoroughly."

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
